The Uke Uchiha
by urakih vuli
Summary: Naruto finds an unexpected way to turn the tables on his overly dominant seme. narusasu, sasunaru, yaoi, slash, oneshot


"Hey Sakura! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he strolled into the Konoha pharmacy and found his teammate hunched over a forest of glass instruments.

"Brewing a new serum, we just got the formula from the Sand Village." Sakura barely paused as she carefully added 2 drops of golden fluid into a bubbling flask. "It was created to enable puppet masters to control humans in battle." Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrows, Sakura quickly added: "They discontinued that practice a long time ago. However, the serum has since proven to be very effective for subduing dangerous prisoners during escort missions, so the Hokage asked if they could share it."

"I see." Naruto peered at the bubbling flask, which had now turned a pale shade of aquamarine. "Mind if I take some?"

"Yeah sure, go help yourself. I already made a large batch this morning." Sakura motioned at a stack of boxes filled with small syringes at a corner of the room.

* * *

><p>It was already noon by the time Naruto got home. He hung up his coat, tossed the syringe he had grabbed onto a side table and went straight into the kitchen to start making some lunch. Suddenly, there was a burst of impatient knocks on the door, which soon swung open with a loud bang. Naruto darted out, and found Sasuke standing in his apartment with a lusty gleam in his eyes.<p>

"I need to head out on a new mission soon." Sasuke smirked. "And I want a quickie before I go."

"But I'm not in the mood…" Before he could finish, Sasuke strode up and pulled Naruto's shirt off.

"Sasuke! I don't want to!"

"Oh quit your whining. You know I always get what I want." Sasuke proceeded to yank down Naruto's pants, and then roughly shoved the now naked blond down onto a chair.

"Sasuke! Please…" Naruto pleaded as he watched his friend unzip his fly and pull out a stiff and throbbing dick. Without hesitation, Sasuke spread Naruto's legs apart and rammed himself hard into Naruto's rear.

"AIIEEE!" Naruto howled as a stabbing pain shot thru his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the syringe on his side. Seizing it without thinking, he plunged it hard into Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke immediately froze, and the pressure in Naruto's rear rapidly shriveled away. Looking up, Naruto saw the expression on Sasuke's face soften into one of child-like innocence, with bright eyes and a playful smile. "Master, what is your wish?" Sasuke suddenly said in a small and eager voice.

"I want you to be a cat!" Naruto blurted out, not quite certain where that came from. Sasuke promptly dropped down on all fours and started meowing and purring affectionately. "Cats don't wear clothes you know." Sasuke obediently shook all his clothes off his body, then crouched down naked on his haunches, looking up at Naruto with eager and expectant eyes. "Meow?"

Seeing his friend reduced to a docile cat-boy was somehow strangely arousing. Naruto stood up and sauntered over to Sasuke. "Lick me!" he commanded, and Sasuke started enthusiastically applying his tongue to Naruto's privates. Quivering with pleasure, Naruto began absentmindedly stroking his cat-boyfriend's raven hair.

Naruto's attention soon wandered over to Sasuke's bubble butt, which had been wiggling all this while. "Enough licking!" Naruto ordered, and then ambled over to Sasuke's backside. Steadying himself, he gingerly slid his dick into Sasuke's bottom.

"Meoowrrgh!" It was a little tight as Sasuke had never been penetrated this way before. Naruto had to adjust his position several times, but after a few more strokes he soon got into the flow and started thrusting harder and deeper, steadily driving up the pitch and volume of Sasuke's cries.

"Meoowrrgh! Meoowrrgh! MEOW.. ah? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sasuke roared as the effect of the serum finally wore off and he suddenly found himself in a distinctly unfamiliar position. His body tensed as he tried to stand up and throw Naruto off him. But Naruto would have none of that. He leaned his body forward, pressing Sasuke firmly back down towards the ground, and simultaneously started using his hand to caress Sasuke's privates in tandem with his thrusts.

Still feeling a little dazed and confused, Sasuke's resistance slowly crumbled away as he began to succumb to the waves of pleasure streaming from his groin, which were somehow in harmony with the warmth of Naruto rocking inside him. Sweat beaded on his brow as his heart started thumping faster and faster, until finally he lost control and came explosively. In the lightheaded moments that followed, he vaguely felt the new sensation of Naruto climaxing within him.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke sobbed in anguish and pain as he sank face down and defeated onto the floor. Then he felt a light tapping on his shoulder and glanced up. Inches away, the sunshine blond's azure eyes blazed radiantly, and he wore a look of pure and utter bliss on his face. Never in his life had Sasuke seen Naruto look so heart-achingly cute. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly as they melted together into a gentle cuddle.

* * *

><p>"Unable to stand up?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto incredulously. "You got to be kidding, he was perfectly fine when I saw him this morning…"<p>

"Look, just go find a substitute, okay? It's not serious, I'll take good care of him." Naruto turned, leaving the perplexed _Chūnin_ in his wake as he strode purposefully back towards the pharmacy.


End file.
